¿Lencería?
by Ginkou-chan
Summary: —"¡Erza mala, mala, mala!"—gritaba la Heartfilia es su mente, mientras se miraba al espejo y volteaba a ver la caja que tenia en sus manos, ¿porqué tenía que obsequiarle precisamente eso?


[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia]

¿Lencería?

—"¡Erza mala, mala, mala!"—gritaba la Heartfilia es su mente, mientras se miraba al espejo y volteaba a ver la caja que tenia en sus manos, ¿porqué tenía que obsequiarle precisamente eso?

Flashback.

Lucy había llegado al gremio a tempranas horas de la tarde, con un rostro un poco desanimado, se dirigió directamente a la barra, cómo era de costumbre, a Mirajane le pareció obvio que el estado de la chica se debía a la ausencia de su novio, Natsu Dragneel, quién había ido a una corta misión con Happy, eh intentó animarla hablando un poco sobre algún otro tema, pero le fue inútil, así que decidió dejar el caso en manos de Erza.

La titania acudió rápidamente al llamado.

La rubia empezó a platicarle del porqué de su estado con un poco de vergüenza, todo se debía a la relación entre ella y el Dragón Slayer.

—V-Verás Erza a mí.. M-me gustaría que me respondieras esto ¿t-tú crees que la lencería sería una buena opción?

—¡Claro Lucy!, sé de qué tipo necesitas ven conmigo te la daré.—respondió entusiasmada la peliroja mientras se llevaba a Lucy a una tienda.

Pero al parecer, al igual que Mirajane, Erza había pensado que lo que quería Lucy era porque Natsu no se encontraba en la ciudad, y pensó que la maga quería lencería para auto-satisfacerse, y precisamente eso le compró.

Lucy no podría rechazar el regalo de la titania, no con el tiempo que se habían tomado en la tienda eligiéndolo, así que sin más remedio, se lo llevó.

Fin del Flashback.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y sentía sus piernas temblorosas, no creía poder usar ese tipo de cosas, y menos para Natsu, ya que eso quería ella, ella planeaba usar eso para excitar un poco al chico y sentirse más seductora, ¡pero eso la haría sentir cómo una completa pervertida!

Dejó la caja en una mesa cerca de su cama y se dirigió mejor a tomar un largo baño.

46 minutos después.

La maga salió del cuarto de baño, con una toalla rosa cubriéndo desde la parte superior de sus pechos hasta un poco más abajo de sus muslos , y con otra, del mismo color, envolviendo su cabello.

Estaba a punto de ponerse su pijama cuándo observó de nuevo la caja blanca en dónde estaba la lencería.

Era ya muy tarde, muchas personas ya deberían estar dormidas por lo cuál pensó que no habría problema en sólo probarlo un poco.

Caminó hacía la cama y se sentó en el borde, tomando de paso la caja, antes de abrirla se encargó de correr las cortinas en las ventanas de la habitación, lo abrió y se colocó el conjunto.

Le quedaba muy bien, hacía lucir mucho su cuerpo y atributos, cómo toda lencería debe hacer, la parte superior, el sostén, era de color rosado suave con encajes de color blanco en las orillas, sin tirantes, y en la parte inferior una braga del mismo color que el sostén, con ligueros y panti medias de color blanco con encajes rosas.

En su cabello se puso un listón rojo, y unos zapatos a juego.

Se veía bastante linda, se miró al espejo girando un poco de vez en cuándo su cuerpo para poder apreciarse a sí misma. Le gustaba sentirse así, linda y sensual, deseada y un poco atrevida.

Fue a tomar el último objeto en la caja, un pequeño control que al parecer era lo que hacia que la prenda se denominara de auto complacencia.

Lo tomó en sus manos y se volvió a sentar en la cama, esta vez un poco más nerviosa, volteando a ver a todos lados antes de presionar el interrumpor una vez.

El interruptor aumentaba su nivel conforme las veces que fuera presionado.

Instantáneamente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda y abdomen, gimió levemente ante la sensación, y agachó un poco la cabeza, se sentía cómo toda una pervertida, su corazón se aceleró y presionó el control, aunque no presionando el botón lo que no provocó que la velocidad aumentara.

Justo en el momento que pensaba acomodarse en una mejor posición sobre la cama escuchó un ruido detrás suyo.

—¡Lucy, eh vuelto~!—gritó Natsu haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera y lanzara por los aires el control, sonrojándose, y volteando a ver nerviosa hacia su novio

Y para su mala suerte el control cayó justo frente al peli rosa, quién rápidamente lo tomó y lo examinó.

—¡N-Natsu, deja eso!—exclamó asustada la Heartfilia.

—¿Mh?—respondió él mientras levantaba la mirada hacía la rubia—¡Wow! ¿Y ese traje Lucy?

—E-Erza me lo obsequió... Es lencería—respondía la chica, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado ante la atenta mirada de su novio hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Lencería? Te ves linda.—agregaba él con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, para luego descubrir algo en el objeto que tenía en sus manos—Oh, mira tiene un botón, ¿para qué es?—dijo el chico para luego apretar el botón, y hacer que el nivel de intensidad en las vibraciones de las braguas de su novia incrementara.

—No, esper... ¡Ah!—gimió la maga al sentir el aumento en las vibraciones en su intimidad.

—¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, ¿te duele algo?—decia Natsu mientras presionaba cuatro veces más el botón para averiguar que encendía, o para que uso era.

—N-Natsu... ¡Por favor!, Ahh.. —Lucy apenas podía articular palabras, las vibraciones estaban excitandola demasiado, estaba sufriendo de pequeños espasmos, y sus piernas temblaban otra vez, no podía controlar los gemidos salientes de su garganta, quería quitarse la parte inferior del traje en ese momento pero no podía frente a él.

—¿Eh?—dijo Natsu desviando la mirada del objeto y mirando atentamente a la chica.

—N-Natsu~... Deja de... Presionarlo, por favor...

—¿Que ocurre Lu, porqué te ves tan cansada?

—S-Sólo deja de presionarlo... Te lo ruego...—respondió ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Está bien.

Lucy suspiró aliviada.

—Pero sólo si me das un beso.—agregó el mata dragones mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo... —respondió la Heartfilia sonrojada, mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de su novio, cerrando los ojos, colocando sus manos sobre las, muy trabajadas, piernas él.

MientrasNatsu, por su parte, dejaba caer sus brazos en el espacio entre sus piernas, rozando levemente la parte contraria a su palma en el abdomen de Lucy.

Cuándo se encontraban a unos cuántos centímetros Lucy se detuvo, estaba muy nerviosa y a decir verdad un poco enfadada, no le había gustado el hecho de que Natsu no la dejara acompañarlo en su misión, y además la ponía nerviosa el besarlo, siempre Natsu era quién le robaba besos, no ella.

Al notar él que Lucy se detuvo apretó el botón siete veces más.

La rubia gimió fuertemente, las vibraciones aumentaron exageradamente rápido, su espalda se arqueó, rozando sus pechos con el pecho de su novio, y apretando un poco el lugar en que se encontraban sus manos.

Natsu no sabia porque la afectaba el hecho de presionar ese control pero las reacciones que generaba en ella le gustaban, así que no le importaba.

—Lucy~, tienes que besarme, o me veré forzado a presionar el botón unas tres o cuatro veces más—susurró el chico en el oído de la maga.

—¡N-No!, Ahh.. Ahh.. ¡Naahhtsu!

—No lo detendré hasta que me beses, Lu.

—¡Tonto, deténlo!—gimió Lucy para luego dirigirse a besar apasionadamente al peli rosa.

Al sentir los labios de la chica Natsu presionó el botón dos veces más, haciendo llegar a la prenda a su nivel máximo.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, cerrando un poco sus piernas, e inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás, sin parar el beso, llevando sus manos al cabello del Dragón Slayer y acercándolo más a sí misma. Se corrió inmediatamente.

Introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico en el proceso.

Natsu se sentía muy impresionado, y satisfecho, no era muy común que Lucy lo besara, de hecho puede que nunca antes lo haya besado así. Sus lenguas se encontraban, la de Natsu era bastante caliente, y la de Lucy se sentía suave.

Al quedarse sin la respiración suficiente se alejaron el uno del otro, no sin antes de que Lucy mordiera levemente el labio inferior del chico.

—Ahh... —suspiró la Heartfilia mientras recuperaba el aliento.—¡Natsu apágalo ya, te lo ruego!

El obedeció rápidamente.

—Lucy... Ese beso...

—¿Q-Qué pasa, no te gustó?

—Me encantó... ¡Lucy tenemos que besarnos así siempre!

—¡¿Quieres que siempre nos besémos así?!

—Sí, Lucy, me gustó mucho ese beso, ¿me das otro?

—No.

—¿Qué, porqué no, Lu?

—Porque me obligaste a besarte.

—¿Acaso ya no quieres besarme?, ¿ya no te gusto?—preguntó Natsu asustado mientras hacia un puchero.

—¡No es eso, tonto!

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacía ese control contigo?

—Este... —dijo la chica mientras empezaba a explicarle al chico toda la historia.

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

—S-Sí, eso hacía.

—Lucy... —dijo Natsu mientras agachaba un poco su rostro—Yo soy tú novio... ¡Sí quieres satisfacerte pídemelo a mí y lo haré!

—¿Eh?

—Claro Lucy, yo te satisfacería más de lo que te satisface esa cosa.—dice Natsu mientras cruza sus brazos.

—Natsu...

—¿Oye hueles eso?—dice Natsu mientras comienza a mover su nariz cómo un sabueso.

—Yo no tengo el olfato tan desarrollado cómo tú, ¿qué es?

—Viene de aquí... —dice Natsu mientras con sus dedos acaricia la intimidad de Lucy.—¿Porqué huele tan bien, Lucy?

—¡N-Na..Natsu!

—Está húmed...

—¡NO TOQUES AHÍ!—gritó Lucy para luego golpear directamente el rostro de Natsu con su puño, y dejarlo inconsciente por unos minutos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Feliz lunes!, bueno en este momento, en mí país, ya casi no es lunes, falta una hora para que sea martes, así que ¡Feliz casi martes también! (?), eh aquí un pequeño One-shot, se me presentó un pequeño momento para publicar esto y pues helo aquí.

Estuve desaparecida un buen tiempo... Este fanfic me trae de vuelta, ojalá sea de su agrado, y/o al menos les sace una sonrisa.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


End file.
